


Can You Really Get Lost In Heaven?

by Taylor_WritesFanfics



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Fluffy, Geoff was drunk for a bit, M/M, Smut, Top Awsten Knight, very sweet aftercare, was gonna be angsty but then i got sad and wrote aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:04:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taylor_WritesFanfics/pseuds/Taylor_WritesFanfics
Summary: Geoff accidentally reveals his feelings for Awsten while drunk at a party, but Awsten couldn’t let him do something he’d regret in the morning. After admitting he meant it the next day, they fuck. Lots of sweet aftercare. Like, LOTS.
Relationships: Awsten Knight/Geoff Wigington
Kudos: 10





	Can You Really Get Lost In Heaven?

_ Why am I still up?  _ Awsten thought to himself as he stared blankly at the ceiling. Sure, he’d been out later than normal, probably until about midnight, but being up at 3 am was not what he wanted. As always, he was thinking. 

Geoff was drunk. Not the worst he’d seen him, but pretty drunk. He was everywhere. Talking up everyone, saying anything, probably a thousand things he’d regret in the morning. Not that he’d remember it very well. 

“How’re you doin’ Aws?” Geoff slurred as he approached. 

“I’m good, Geoff- are you,” Awsten turned to face him directly, “doing alright?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Geoff took another drink, “you look really pretty tonight.”

“Geoff you’re drunk.”

“Doesn’ change the fact that you’re pretty,” Geoff leaned in closer to Awsten. He knew Geoff would regret this in the morning. He couldn’t possibly mean this. Geoff kept getting closer until he pecked Awsten’s cheek. Awsten turned to him. 

“Geoff-” Awsten was cut off by Geoff’s lips pressing into his. The heat took him over, and he kissed back. After a little bit, he pulled away. 

“Come with me,” Geoff said, tugging on Awsten’s shirt.

“No,” Awsten replied, pushing him away, “not when you’re drunk.”

He couldn’t stop thinking about it. What if Geoff did mean it? What if he actually wanted to? Sober? Awsten couldn’t handle the unanswered questions, so he sent Geoff a text.

_ Did u mean it? _

…

Geoff woke up and checked his phone to see a text from Awsten. “Shit,” he muttered. What did he do this time? His hangover wasn’t the worst, but he didn’t quite remember most of the night. It’d probably come back to him in a few minutes, so he went to make coffee. 

“Oh shit,” he said aloud. He’d kissed Awsten last night. He’d asked Awsten to have sex with him last night. “Fuck.” 

_ Yeah… _

He texted back. There were a thousand things that could go wrong here, a thousand different heartbreaks. 

_ Come over _

Awsten replied. Not the worst response Geoff could’ve gotten. He sent;

_ Okay _

and got in his car to go over. 

…

They sat down on the couch in Awsten’s apartment, about a foot apart. They were both scared.

“So, do you want to,” Geoff asked, attempting to break the tension. 

“Have sex with you? Yeah,” Awsten said, a smirk appearing on his face, “and it seems you want to too.” 

Awsten was right, Geoff absolutely wanted to. But he couldn’t just let him win like that. He moved on top of Awsten, pinning him against the couch. They started making out and Awsten managed to flip them over. He pulled away and started to lead Geoff to his bedroom. “I get to top,” he stated, and Geoff nodded. He’d have Awsten any way he could. 

Awsten tugged at Geoff’s shirt. He couldn’t believe it, this was really happening. They separated to let Awsten pull their shirts off. After a little more kissing, Awsten pulled away. 

“You get undressed, I have to grab some things,” Awsten said, pressing a chaste kiss to Geoff’s forehead before going to grab the lube and a condom. Geoff undressed quickly, not wanting to disappoint Awsten. He was much more submissive than he ever thought he’d be, but it felt good. He felt better being more submissive, and it was definitely a turn on. 

“So have you ever-” Awsten smirked, “taken it like this before?” Geoff shook his head. Awsten nodded. “Alright baby, you can talk,” Awsten lubed up his fingers, “frankly, I want you to make noise.” 

Geoff moaned at that. He wanted to please Awsten. And Awsten was going to please him. 

“You ready baby?”

“Yes- please, Awsten,” Geoff moaned.

Awsten put one of his lubed fingers in Geoff’s ass. “This might hurt at first.”

It did, of course, but pleasure came very quickly. Another finger was added, and Awsten scissored them, stretching Geoff’s tight asshole. Little whimpers and moans fell out of Geoff constantly. “Do you think you can take me?”

“Ah- god!” Geoff moaned, “I can take it, please Aws-” Awsten slid a condom on his dick and put lube on. God, it was such a turn on to see Geoff be this submissive. 

“You’re doing so well for me, such a good boy,” Awsten said as he slowly pushed his length into the submissive boy. 

Awsten was big. And Geoff didn’t know if he could handle it. But it felt so good, Awsten made him feel so good. He moaned loudly, bursting with pleasure. 

“That’s it baby, be as loud as you want,” Awsten comforted as he thrust into Geoff. He felt so good. Awsten could barely believe this was happening. But it was, he was fucking Geoff and it felt so good. He groaned, “god, fuck, Geoff.”

Awsten repeatedly hit Geoff’s prostate in the most perfect manner, breaking him as the pleasure burst out of him as involuntary noises and moans, which Awsten found beautiful. 

And an absolute turn on. He thrust faster into the bottom to hear more of his perfect sounds. “God, Geoff, baby,” Awsten moans out, “I’m gonna come.” He graced his hand down Geoff’s chin and pulled his face closer to kiss him messily. They didn’t care. It felt so good.

Geoff whined and nodded, unable to get any words out. He was drowning in pleasure, the only thing being able to leave his mouth being incoherent moans and occasional expletives. But all this body language said one thing. “Me too, keep going.”

Awsten started to jerk Geoff off as they both got closer to their orgasms. That pushed Geoff over the edge. He screamed Awsten’s name as he came on both of their chests. Awsten gave his last few thrusts before he came with a low groan. 

Awsten pulled out of Geoff, slid off the and threw it out. He stood up and went to go get lightly dressed.

Geoff was breathing heavily, slowly coming down from the greatest high he’d ever had. The room smelled of sweat and pheromones, a distinctly sexual smell. He felt Awsten gently wipe off his chest with a damp cloth. 

“Do you want a bath?” Awsten asked, smiling sweetly at the older boy. Geoff nodded. “Alright, just wait here a second, I’ll go start it.” 

He came back in and got Geoff standing and walked him to the bathroom, guiding him into the tub of warm water. 

“I’ve got bubbles if you want some,” Awsten mentioned. 

Geoff murmured, “please.”

He poured the bubble soap into the bath, watching as the bubbles began to form. He gave Geoff a quick peck on the cheek before leaving to get them both some more clothes. 

Geoff had mostly come down from his high and felt comforted by Awsten’s sweetness. It made him feel wanted and cared for. 

Awsten came back in, fully dressed and holding some of his clothes for Geoff to borrow. The younger boy hands him a towel, and he dries off. He catches the clothes that were tossed at him, and Awsten left the bathroom. 

He was shocked when Geoff left the bathroom. He looked damn good in Awsten’s clothes. He kept eyeing him up and down, taking in the gorgeous sight. “You look really good,” he told the boy. 

“Are you complimenting me or your fashion sense?” Geoff asked, laughing slightly. 

“Why can’t it be both?” 

Geoff laughed, “but really, can we just cuddle for a bit? Watch a dumb movie?” 

Awsten smiles, “Sounds great.”

Geoff had his arms wrapped around Awsten, occasionally stroking his thumb down his chin.  _ Love Is Blind  _ was playing, but neither of them were really paying attention. They were far more focussed on each other. The subtle movements, the body heat, everything but the show.

“I feel like I should take you out after that,” Geoff says, nearly out of nowhere, “like, out to dinner or something. On a date.” 

Awsten knows. “You don’t have to, this can just be a one-time thing,” he replies.

“I don’t want it to be.” 

“Neither do I.”

They’re making eye contact now. It feels like their souls are interlocking. 

“Can I take you out tonight?” Geoff asks.

“Absolutely.”

…


End file.
